The present invention concerns a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and, more specifically, it relates to a semiconductor device having a so-called high withstanding voltage structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Along with reduction in weight and size of various pieces of electronic equipment in recent years, semiconductor devices mounted on the electronic equipment have been refined more and more. For example, in semiconductor chips for applying current to pixels of plasma displays, it has been attempted to decrease the area occupied by the semiconductor chips by hybridizing a low voltage driven transistor driven at a low voltage and a high voltage transistor driven at a high voltage.
For example, the semiconductor device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-40907, MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors used for so-called switching in the semiconductor device can be used under the condition of higher withstanding voltage.
Further, for driving the pixel of the plasma display, a so-called power recovery circuit as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-15600 is sometimes used. The power recovery circuit uses, as a switching device, a high voltage transistor capable of transferring and storing charges stored in a load capacitor used in the pixels to other external capacitor (charge share capacitor) and re-utilizing the charges. For the power recovery circuit, a bidirectional switching device capable of flowing current from one to the other direction and from the other to the one direction of a pair of main electrodes is used preferably as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-295684.